The present invention relates to an independent universal cassette for adjusting the degree of fineness of grinding in a condiment mill or a device for breaking up foodstuff.
A nut is generally used to adjust how finely a condiment, such as pepper, is ground, or how a foodstuff is broken up into powder, flakes or shavings. This nut is mounted on an operating shaft and is screwed and unscrewed to adjust how finely a foodstuff is broken up or ground. This type of device has the major disadvantage that the setting tends to slip and requires frequent re-adjustment.
However, the grinding adjustment device described in French Patent Application No. 04 02299, which is commonly owned by the applicant, describes a grinding device in which the rotation of the operating ring drives a dish-holder in translation. The described device makes it possible to vary the relative position between the grinding block and the dish, thereby grinding the condiment. Such a system has the particular advantage of not requiring re-adjustment.
Furthermore, the adaptation of a more elaborate system has the disadvantage of requiring an arrangement of the system for each type of mill. However, the shapes and sizes of the bodies of mills vary widely, making it very expensive to adapt the grinding adjustment system to each type of mill.